Bleach 10: Masked Rider
by Disy
Summary: Mashiro has endured and enjoyed her captivity at Lisa and Nanao's hands. But them something happens none of them expected and Mashiro will try and save the day along with her side-kick Nanao!


By Nategrey837

Mashiro was on the ground completely naked, she was looking at the ground and then she looked down at her legs and could see her own fluids covering her thighs she looked up at Lisa and Nanao. "I can't believe you….." Mashiro's eyes then widened. "Holy sizzlesnap Lisa!"

Lisa raised and eyebrow as she stared at Mashiro. "What the hell is a snizzlesnap?" Lisa asked in response. "My Mashiro senses are tingling." Lisa rolled her eyes. "You don't have Mashiro sense…." Before Lisa knew what happened something wrapped around her waist a whip like object on the end of it was some type of circular item she couldn't make out.

Lisa was pulled to the woman holding the whip then the woman hit Lisa with a knee in the stomach when she got close enough knocking the already tired woman out cold. "That was easier then I thought." Cirucci said as she opened a portal behind her throwing Lisa into it.

"I will not let this injustice go unpunished!" Mashiro yelled jumping into the air and flying downward arming a kick at the woman's face but Circucci had already entered the portal as well and it closed before Mashiro got there.

"Dammit!" Mashiro yelled as she turned a looked at Nanao running to her. "Get changed my side-kick we have to bring justice to this world once more." Nanao did change but not because Mashiro asked her. "What about Lisa!" Nanao yelled as Mashiro finished changing into her outfit as well. "There is only one thing we can do."

Nanao waited for about two minutes just them staring at each other. "Are you going to ask me what I am talking about?" Mashiro said in a whisper out the side of her mouth like someone other then nanao would hear her. "O…..k what is your plan?" Nanao asked rubbing her head. "Simple my bird like side-kick I will gather…Mashiro League…..UNLIMITED!"

"I don't under…." Before Nanao could finish her sentence she had been grabbed by Mashiro and was being pull by her. "We have no time for this ideal talk!" Mashiro and Nanao exited the building only to be meet by shinigami. "We have some questions we have to ask you." The shinigami asked with a bow.

"Quick Nanao get ready to fight the evil doers have sent there henchmen after us." Mashiro run forward kicking one in the face. "POW!" Then she jumped off the man and came down on another with a hard kick to the face again. "Crack!" Mashiro landed on her feet as another man came charging her she ducked him and then kicking his leg out from under him. "TRIP!"

Nanao hand instantly went to her head as she rubbed it trying to get the headache Mashiro was causing her to have. "There good guys and why are you adding sound effects when you hit.

Mashiro was about to attack another one when his hands went up in defense. "Wait my turn! My turn!!!!!" Mashiro's punch stopped inches from his face as she stood there. "What are you doing now Mashiro?" Turning around Mashiro smiled. "I forgot that it was there turn I'm not allowed to attack when it's there turn."

The shinigami all took a deep sigh of relief there was about twenty of them as one moved over to another. "HEY WAIT YOU MOVED! That means you lose your turn! You have to wait till next turn to attack,use an item or summon a monster!." Mashiro yelled at the man as the other shinigami all attacked Mashiro who took every hit from them and by the end of it she didn't even looked phased.

"Tch I activated my trap card it nullifies all attacks and instantly give's me a..limit break!" Mashiro acted like she was charging up and jumped into the air. "Your finished my limit break is an area of effect limit break meaning you are all going down." Mashiro punched the ground as the ground started to crack under her hit causing craters and such and even the ground to pop up hitting the shinigami and finishing them off.

At this point Nanao was on the ground about to explode with anger what was wrong with this girl. "Nanao we must go before they call more." Nanao was then grabbed by the arm again and was being dragged behind Mashiro again. "Da na na na na Mashiro-girl Mashiro-girl Da na na na.." Nanao had enough they were in the middle of the Seireitei and she was singing, so she pulled Mashiro this time back and stared her in the eyes. "What the hell are you singing?" Nanao asked.

"I'm not singing every time there's a running scene my theme song plays..duh!" A man with a white face came walking out of the corner as he gave a sigh. "You two wouldn't have seen my worthless vice-captain have you?" The man asked only to have Mashiro turn around. "No way, stand back Nanao it's the joker!" Mashiro jumped in the air sending a kick to the 'joker' knocking him out. "Back to Alcatraz for you!"

Nanao eyes widened again this time almost popping out of there sockets. "That's captain Mayuri are you mad!" nanao ran over to him. "What's going on here and what happened to the freak." A massive man walked up behind them and once more Mashiro jumped in the air. "Kraven The Hunter as well!" Mashiro's foot hit the mans chest but it had no effect she jumped back landing on the ground.

"No it's can't be my Mashiro kick wasn't effective…There's only one thing left to do." Mashiro put her palm over her face. "It's time Mashiro evolve!" Mashiro then started to spin around. "Mashiro evolve into Masked Rider!" She brought her vizard mask down over her face and ran and kicked Kraven again this time knocking him back and though about ten houses.

"Mashiro that was Kenpachi!" Nanao forgot about Mayuri and ran to Kenpachi. "Such violence I can't allow this." Mashiro turned around and stared at the man. "I see, so you are Daredevil." Mashiro quickly ran forward kicking the man in the face sending him to the ground. "As I thought you can't SEE my movements, I'm to fast, I am the only vigilante hero allowed in this city"

Nanao again left Kenpachi and went to the next man. "That's captain Tousen!" Mashiro started to breath a bit harder until another man walked in. "*cough*" She heard a cough and turned around. "I see, Sephiroth! I presume." Mashiro jumped in the air coming down toward the man. "Wait? What's going on? " Before he had a chance to do anything the man was hit and sent to the ground.

"Captain Ukitake! Nanao yelled running to him. "I've done it finally this world is safe from evil!" Then a young man came coming down. "Bankai!" He yelled he almost hit Mashiro but she dodged it. "No way..Iceman!" Mashiro ran over to him in shock. "What have they done to you? Your so small you're a midget I won't let them get away with this! I promise you Bobby!" 'Iceman' Then attacked her but she dodged and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back much like Kenpachi. "I can't believe even Iceman was evil."

"Captain hitsugaya!" Nanao yelled before the final member joined the party he was almost unseen but his power was to much for Nanao to handle she just fell to a knee at his presences. Mashiro though turned around. "The streets are clean…for now." Mashiro walked up to the older man. "Police Chief Gordan if you ever need my help you know how to call me, just use the Mashiro signal."

The older man looked around seeing his captains defeated. "What happened." He turned around to look at the masked hero but she was gone along with Nanao, a shinigami ran up to the man. "Captain Yamato what happened!" At this point even the older man who rarely opened his eyes was in shock. "I don't know let's get them to the fourth division quarters and never talk about this again."

Mashiro stood on a rooftop about three buildings away with Nanao behind her. "It's a hard job, I don't know if I am the masked rider or if I'm Mashiro, I can't love because they will end up in this battle, I can only love one thing that is this town I can only love the Seireitei, I will protect it from the evil that wishes to harm it."

"Your fucking crazy you know that!" Nanao yelled at her. "Also why are you lowering voice and talking so low!" Mashiro turned around and smiled. "Duh it makes it more dramatic, now then lets go start the Mashiro League" Nanao gave a sigh. "You forgot unlimited." Mashiro turned around kissing Nanao on the lips. "You're the best side-kick ever!" Nanao gave a harsh sigh, then turned around and saw her captain walking down below with a slut in his arms. "Hey masked rider there's a umm bad guys down there!"

Mashiro jumped into the air evolving into the masked rider and came down feet first hitting the man in the face and sending him crashing into the ground. "Your free young lady this man won't take advantage of you anymore." Mashiro looked at her and the woman went screaming and mashiro looked down. "Wait Nanao isn't this your captain?" Nanao gave a sigh. "Umm no it's someone who can change into other people."

Mashiro's eyes widened as she pulled Captain Shunshi's pants down and then stared. "I see so Mystique can even change that I always wondered!" The two then took off away and to start the new team and honestly Nanao actually enjoyed the last part that's what the pervert deserves.

………………………………..........

A portal opened on the other end of the soul society, the woman walked out her whip in hand. "Hey I think there over here!" A voice yelled as many footsteps were heard coming her way, the woman dodged behind a building and sighed. "What's going on here?" She asked herself quietly only to overhear some shinigami talking.

"I heard it was a bird like woman." One said. "No she was more like a plane I heard." Another one said before the final one jumped into the conversation. "Your both wrong it was masked Rider, that's what she called herself." They then left still talking about this woman.

Cirucci ignored them and walked from the shadows and stayed in them until she found her target, the woman was elegant to, she couldn't believe her mistress would allow her to claim such a beauty hers hair was perfect her body flawless her legs oh she showed off her wonderful legs they were as beautiful as they were deadly.

Circucci waited for the perfect moment then threw her whip, it cut though the air as the circular item on the end of it guided it though the air, Cirucci then commanded it to turn and start wrapping around Nemu's neck and it did once twice then a third time.

Circucci then pulled the rope hard and started to drag her back. Nemu had no idea what was going on though but she was being pulled back her back scrapping the ground as her legs started to kick roughly though the air trying to catch something trying to help in some way, she then grabbed the rope around her neck and then tried to pull it off but couldn't either.

She then felt herself stop, she had no idea why and the rope around her neck was still there, but then she saw it the item on the end of the rope, it was big it was circular and it was moving into the air, the item moved up further and further until it moved in perfect position.

It came down hard on Nemu's womanhood completely bypassing her short skirt. "Ahh!" Nemu yelled as the item then started to spin a bit. "What's…who!" Nemu asked trying to complete her sentence but the thing between her legs keep going faster and faster. "Stop!" Nemu yelled

She looked down at the item then notices that some blades were starting to poke out of it and quickly her thong was ripped upwards and so were her skirt, but the blades were skinny and short they were in perfect placement to not cause her harm as long as she didn't flinch.

That was easier said then done though, the item was still spinning roughly into her. "Uhh.." Nemu was starting to get very wet, so always loved punishment it's all she knew it was so easy to get her to climax as long as you were mean and caused her pain.

"How much longer can you last?" She heard a voice behind her but couldn't make it out other then it was a female voice. "Stop! Please!" Nemu said her eyes then closed tight as she could feel her entire body start to warm up, she could feel it coming on. "No..no..no!" Nemu cried out but it didn't help she tried to not move but couldn't her thighs tightened just a bit and she could feel the knife cutting right into them, only barley missing a major cut, she was lucky to get by this climax with only a small cut.

Nemu was breathing hard now as the woman who asked her the question previously was standing above her, Nemu was looking right up her skirt, the woman's dress didn't do her body justice at all, Nemu couldn't help but stare. "Naughty, Naughty your looking up my skirt I guess I should look up yours."

Cirucci moved her arms down and grabbed one of Nemu's ankles in each hand before pulling her up by them, Nemu's head was now laying on the ground and her legs in the air. "Hmm still can't see it very well, guess I'll have to open your legs wider."

Circucci really did mean wider cause she pulled nemu's legs down and made a perfect line with them. "AHHHHHH!" Nemu felt like she was being split in half, she closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain but it was almost to much.

"My my your so wet, I can't believe your such a little slut, well if you want me that much I guess I'll let you have me." Circucci said letting Nemu down.

As Nemu hit the ground she grabbed her womanhood in an attempt to lessen the pain. But then Cirucci's heel came down smashing into Nemu's breast, as she started to grind into it roughly. "Uhh no." Nemu yelled in response which caused Cirucci to grind even harder.

"Play with yourself, when you climax I'll stop." Nemu bit her lip and started to rub herself. Nemu let out a soft moan when she touched her wet lips, she guiding two fingers into her as she started to dart them in and out of her womanhood. "Nice, nice." The woman above her said she then moved her other hand to the breast not being punished and she started to rub it trying to cause the process of climaxing to go faster.

She was almost there, she opened her eyes only for a second to see Cirucci push down her heel on her breast and then place her other heel on Nemu's other breast the one her hand was caressing. "No, get off your going to flatten them." Nemu yelled the pain was almost to much to bare.

"I know I said when you climax I'll stop." Nemu eyes started to water as she moved her fingers into her faster, it didn't take long before her womanhood started to tighten around her fingers and she started to climax, covering her fingers with her own juices, the woman did as she said and got off her breasts.

Nemu then grabbed her breasts making sure they were still ok, but before she couldn't really check her hand which she used to make herself cum was slammed down her throat. "Don't you have any morals, clean yourself you dirty slut!" Nemu's fingers were shoved passed her gag reflex, she couldn't even breath. He hand moved up as she grabbed the woman's arm trying to pull her away but couldn't. "Lick it up or die!" The woman above her said.

Nemu sucked and licked the best she could, but he face was going pale she couldn't breath she thought that it was over until the woman finally pulled her hand out of her mouth, Nemu quickly took two deep breaths. "Please don't kill me." Nemu asked this woman who simply moved down and ripped Nemu's outfit off of her revealing the woman's body to her.

The woman above her moved down and started to rub Nemu's breasts then lick them, her nipples instantly hardened at her touch. "Aiiii." Nemu moaned out it felt so good, she looked down at the woman who was smiling Nemu thought that maybe she would be nice to her but that wasn't to be.

The woman clinched her teeth on nemu's nipple and started to bite down as hard as she could. Cirucci then grabbed her whip and moved the hilt of it to Nemu's womanhood and jammed eight inches of it into her without warning and keep pushing it into her further and further,

"No not my nipples! Please it hurts!" Nemu yelled but the woman only let a laugh out as she pulled the whip's handle out and shoved it into Nemu again she did this more and more of the handle until Nemu's womanhood clinched onto the handle and she climaxed once more.

Nemu looked down and the woman didn't stop she keep moving it into her, keep biting her nipples now moving from one to the other, Nemu didn't remember what happened next she just remembered darkness from passing out.

It took Cirucci five minutes to notice Nemu had passed out when she did she instantly ended her 'treatment' of Nemu and picked her up. "I suppose your mine now." Cirucci opened and portal and threw her into it.

Both women ended up on the other side as Kukaku stood there in front of them. "Good job Circucci." Kukaku said and Cirucci only bowed. "I would like you to meet our other allies." Cirucci looked up and just smiled there was a very beautiful woman she couldn't be described, her hair was light blue she wore a kimono that was the same color but her eyes were like ice.

The other woman was purple headed with a eyes patch around her right eye it had a skull design on it, the woman looked strong, but Cirucci could tell that her appearance wasn't just a show she knew the woman was evil and would be hell to have as a mistress.

"Please introduce yourselves." The beautiful ice like woman moved forward first, the ground itself turned into ice wherever she moved. "My names Sode No Shiryayuki, But you can call me Yuki or Shirya," Her voice sending shivers down Cirucci's spine.

The next woman walked forward. "And I am Katen KyoKotsu, just call me Katen." The women's voice was that of a warrior's even saying her named she sounded like she was ready for battle, but yet even so she held even a seductive tone in her voice.

"Mistress may I ask who else will be joining us?" Cirucci said still bowing to this woman. "Ah I'm glad you asked, because we are about to get another ally" Cirucci looked over at them her eyebrow raised slightly. "Mistress but how?"

Kukaku looked over at her servant. "Follow us we will show you."

……………………………….................

Rangiku's eyes opened she was in a the dark, she couldn't see anything. "Where am I!" Rangiku yelled out but no one responded she walked steadily for a few feet until the lights came on but only directly in front of her, just a straight line.

The lights keep going until they stopped on a figure in directly in front of her. "We are in the spiritual world, A shinigami can't get here on her own but with the help of some friends I was able to draw you into this world."

Ranigku stepped forward stomping her foot." Who are you!" The woman then turned around, her red hair shined in the lights, her green eyes so seductive, her catlike figure her tail, her ears. Her breasts equally as impressive at Rangiku's. "You don't know, I'm Haineko"

"It can't be." Rangiku was about to say something else but Haineko disappeared and reappeared in front of Rangiku. "Turn to dust." The woman said as her voice sounded almost like a cat purr.

Dust formed around Rangiku and started to cut her clothing off faster and faster, Ranigku waited for the right moment to jump out of the dust which were like blades. "How did." Rangiku grabbed her sword. "Turn to dust Haineko!" She yelled but nothing happened. "Why…"

The woman stepped forward and smashed her fist into Rangiku's breast. "I told you I'm Haineko you were just using my powers." rangiku fell to her knee's from the punch it was so powerful, strongest punch she had ever felt.

She was then raised up by her long hair. "Your pathetic, so we're going to play a game, since we're both seductive beings well I am and we pride ourselves on our beauty we shall have a match we will both do whatever we can to make one another climax if I win I get your body." Rangiku hissed. "What if I win." Haineko gave a sigh. "I'll let you learn Bankai."

Haineko took off her outfit showing how impressive her breasts and body really were. She didn't expect it but she had already been tackled by Rangiku and she was being fingered by her roughly. "How unclassy." Haineko said as her fingers moved down to rangiku's womanhood and started to move in and out of them, then something caught her eyes. "Soi's Bitch? Your pathetic Rangiku." She looked down at her breasts completely forgetting about what Yoruichi did to her.

This was enough time for Haineko to flip them over and take the dominate position. Haineko then moved her lips down to Rangiku's and started to kiss her. Rangiku surprisingly returned the kiss, there mouths even vibrated as Haineko was purring as they did this causing a the steamy kiss to become even hotter.

Rangiku was in heaven the woman was simply playing her body like a toy she was a master at this. "Uhh." Rangiku moaned as they kissed, she then noticed the fingers leave her womanhood, her eyes opened as she had forgotten about the game by the time she was able to think straight again Haineko was on top of her.

Rangiku tried to push her off but couldn't her arms were being held down by haineko's legs and she couldn't get any leverage. Haineko then went to work on her womanhood again playing with it masterfully sending her to close to her climax, again she didn't care about losing. "Yes, Yes!" The Haineko stopped leaving the woman there removing her hand. "I don't want you to cum yet."

Rangiku looked up at her. "What the hell just do it already, please!" Haineko moved her face down to rangiku's. "Why?" rangiku turned her head. "Because I want to cum ok." Haineko's cat like tongue ran across rangiku's cheek. "But why?" Rangiku's closed her eyes. "I've never felt so good, when you touch me I can't even think straight."

Haneiko laughed and started to play with Rangiku again. "As I thought." Moments passed and Rangiku finally achieved her release as she came on Hanieko's fingers she then only remembers blackness.

……………………

Rangiku's real body was in a chamber and it only took two minutes before she stood up. "Tch." The woman said as she looked down at her breasts they started to form a bit differently the breasts moved up a bit but were still as big as before, she could see her hair changing from the corner of her eyes and the words 'Soi's Bitch' also healed over, she then heard some clapping from behind her.

"Good job Haineko you've finally got your body you so wanted, though it was risky we could have just taken her sword and got your spirit out like that." Haineko just growled. "I don't need any help like Katen and Yuki does I wanted to earn my way out."

Kukaku laughed. "You mean you wanted to make sure Rangiku was no longer living in this word." Haineko gave a smile and walked over to her zanpaktou. "Oh she's here, I want you all to meet my new sword Rangiku." Haineko sheathed her sword and moved forward. "I'm going to enjoy my time here."

……………………………….......

Time to tell you what all the jokes meant if you didn't catch them or figure them out.

1. Holy shizzlesnap -Robin, Batman  
2. Mashiro Senses - Spider-man  
3. Turn based Fighing - final fantasy 7 (mostly)  
4. Trap Crads - Yu-gi-oh  
5 Limit break - final fantasy 7  
6. Mashiro League Unlimited - Justice League Unlimited  
7. Sound effects - Like the old batman series  
8. Da na na na na Mashiro-girl Mashiro-girl - Batman series again  
9. Mashiro Evolve - Digivolve from Digimon  
10. Masked Rider - Manga (I think)  
11. It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's Masked rider..- superman


End file.
